Into The World of Demigods: The Child of The Fates
by Riana V
Summary: A story that probably almost every PJO fan has dreamed about at least once(including Percabeth, Caleo, Jasper, and Frazel). Through the prospective of a crazy PJO fan, Hannah Keyce, you'll be swept into the World of Rick Riordan and our beloved DEMIGODS. (Disclaimer: I do not own the background of the story (which belongs to Uncle Rick), only plot &OC.)
1. Chapter 1: part 1

**AN: I'mmmmmBAAAAAACKKKKKKKK~~~:)Hopefully at least one of you guys are happy that I am. This is the New Version, people! For those, who have read all my previous chapters, please DON'T SKIP, cauz the chapters all have a bit of change to it. :)**

 **Someone asked me why this was rated M. Sorry, I don't even remember why. Truthfully, I'm not sure how my story is going to be rated. These days, I feel very pure, so may be rated lower than M. If you have any suggestions about my rating, please, REVIEW~~**

 **Hope everyone likes the changes!**

 **Fan Fiction:**

 **Into the World of Demigods**

 **By Riana V.**

 ** _Dedicated to all the fans of Percy Jackson_**

 ** _(including MEself, ahaha)_**

 ** _Also, asking for forgiveness from Uncle Rick,_**

 ** _for using his awesome story as background._**

 ** _(ain't real sorry though, ahaha)_**

 **CHAPTER ONE： DAM CONFUSION O_O (part one)**

My name is Hannah Keyce, am sixteen years old, and an absolutely devoted PJ fan, so I'm sure we'll get along. As you can see, I'm the main character of this story. It's a fanfic to you guys, but not to me. This is my true story, whether you believe me or not. You would probably say:

 _Oh, you probably went all fandom in your dreams, Hannah, woke up and thought the dream was actually pretty cool to write as a fanfic and this is that book, right?_

Anyway, I envy you (or should you envy me) for thinking this is one little puny fanfic written by one puny fandom girl. Hmph.

Well, here goes nothing.

It all started with my normal boring life, which was in its high climax – reading books. Although I used to hate those thick bundles of things that only had black and white with no pictures ( **that was the worst part** ), it was all thanks to one book that changed my dislike into UTTERLY IN LOVE.

I was just reading the part about the dam joke in my room. As I guffawed like a dam idiot, I heard laughter in the background. Rolling my eyes, I expected to find my idiotic brothers doing something again. Siriusly, they were like the life versions of the Stoll brothers. But as soon as I flipped my head over, I found myself looking at four people that I have never seen before in my life.

"W-"

I didn't even get to say a word because I noticed something that shut me off in pure shock."

Now, my room was a cozy place covered in piles of messy stuff, all sorts of music flowing out of my mp3. I never knew my room had the sound of rushing water, never had this many people, and was definitely NOT exposed to the sky…..

I gaped as I realized where I was - Hoover Dam.

I slapped myself – I was hallucinating. I blinked several times.

 _Heck, did I shadow travel or something?_

Then I heard the laughter again from the group I front of me. Four teenagers were talking. I caught a phrase: "…dam water fountain."

 ** _…Dam water fountian?!_**


	2. Chapter 1: part 2

_**Part2**_

An impossible thought entered my head and I squinted to look a bit more closely at the group.

They were a group of two girls and two boys. The girls were really interesting to look like, one with a tiara and another looking very gothic. One of the boys had this permanent nervous look, and he looked like someone who really loved nature. The other boy was totally a skater.

 _No way._

I rubbed my eyes.

They were still there _._

"Ha, ha, ha…" I tried for a laugh.

O _h silly me they're probably just PJO fans._

That's when I had a sudden urge to use the toilets.

 **Dear readers that was just the turning point of the story.**

I frantically looked around. This was definitely not my room and the only thing I was worried about was _where's my PJO book I was reading…_

Then I remembered I had an emergency and ran around in circles trying to keep my ιδιωτικό μέρος from exploding. It felt like forever as I ran around trying to find the restroom, and I blamed my parents for never taking me on a Hoover Dam family trip.

Finally, I found the restroom entrance. _Hallelujah!_

I rushed towards it, only to be stopped by my sneeze. I searched my pocket for Kleenex, and found out that another odd thing has happened to me: My clothes were changed. I was pretty sure I wore a white T-shirt and ripped black jeans this morning. Instead, I was wearing a big maroon Harvard sweatshirt and jeans covered with marker stains and little holes, which suspiciously looked like they were poked with forks. Bewildered, I inspected my left arm. The scar I got when I was two was gone, too. Then I spotted my hair. It was reddish-brown and frizzy, and I was pretty sure I was a natural brown all these years. And it was never curly, straight like a ruler.

Bewildered, I inspected my left arm. The scar I got when I was two was gone, too.

 _A-choo!_

I decided to first worry about my nose, and managed to find Kleenex. I walked towards the restroom, as I blew my nose.

 **When I reached a certain point, a sword suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slashed at me.**


	3. Chapter 1: part 3

**_Part3 of Chapter One_**

The only thought that entered my head: _Dam, the ToA series aren't even over and I'm dead._

But the sword didn't even hurt me, and I found myself staring into the sea green eyes of a teenage boy wearing something wierd. It was the same guy from the group talking about the dam water fountain.

"Oh my god! Do you always kill people when they blow their nose?"

"You're mortal!" The boy exclaimed, clearly surprised.

 _…Huh?_

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? Of course I'm mortal! How did you get that sword past security?"

"I didn't – Wait, you can see it's a sword?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's either a sword or the biggest toothpick in the world. And why didn't it hurt me? I mean, not that I'm complaining. Who are you? And whoa, what is that you're wearing? Is that made of lion fur?"

I sort of ranted off like that, because the sword guy was making me nervous in an odd way, like he was someone I should know, but someone I shouldn't know…Okay, that doesn't make any sense. Ignore that thought.

The dude looked at his sleeves, a puzzled look on his face. Then he stared at me real serious and all, and snapped his fingers.

"You don't see a sword," he said, "It's just a ballpoint pen."

 _What is this sudden feeling of déjà vu._

"Um…no. It's a sword, weirdo."

"Who _are_ you?"

 _Yeah, like I'm going to tell you, lunatic._

I lied _:_ "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now, are you going to answer _my_ questions ( **like why you have a sword** ) or should I scream for security?"

"No! I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm in trouble."

 _You look more like trouble to me._

"In a hurry or trouble?"

"Um, sort of both."

I suddenly felt a mixture of dread and excitement as I slowly started to realize, this guy was actually saying the lines straight out from the third book of the PJO series. Could it be…

I didn't get to finish my crazy thought when I saw something over his shoulder.

It wasn't human.

"Bathroom!" I said out of instinct.

"What?"

"Bathroom! Behind me! Now!"

 **It was probably the bravest thing I've ever done in my sixteen years of life.**

 **AN: Just a little note, I try not to hate any of the characters in the series. So relax, if you like Rachel, Luke, Ethan, or maybe even Octavian...(But I'm sure no one really likes _that_ dude.)**


	4. Chapter 1: part 4

_**Part4**_

I, Hannah Keyce, second daughter of the plain Keyce family, a complete weirdo who loves the same books as you do, did not eat all the broccoli that mom gave me(oh mom I should have, now that I'm about to die), have not even gave new pimple on forehead a name, and was about to die.

The skeleton monsters came closer towards me.

Just a friendly reminder, readers, I used to think it would be cool to be a demigod. But when I saw that monster, I almost lost hold (schist, I still haven't got the chance to go to the bathroom).

They came, and hissed at me.

 _Do I hiss back? Do I say Hi Bob, you're a skeleton? Do I say –_

The possibilities were endless, because I have never spoken to a live skeleton before. I don't even remember what I said (dunno if it's a good or bad thing), but I managed to make them go to the turbine thingies.

When they went far enough, I opened the door to the boys' bathroom.

"All clear. But you'd better hurry."

I felt like I in an action movie when I said that, except I probably looked like someone who was finally done using the toilet and saying to the next person waiting, _All clear,_ _including the toilet paper._

"I owe you one, RED ( **her name's too long, so I shortened it)."**

"What are those things?" I asked shakily, "They looked like-"

"Skeletons?"

I nodded uneasily.

"Do yourself a favor. Forget it. Forget you ever saw me."

"Forget you tried to kill me?"

"Yeah, that too."

Now, now, readers, you might be thinking _Oh Hannah you're just repeating the lines RED said._ But what you don't understand is that RED was mortal when all this happened and I'm mortal! Just imagine, you're just living in an unmagical boring world and suddenly this guy with a blade tries to kill you, skeletons talk to you - what are _you_ going to say? ... _Exactly_.

Back to conversation.

"But who are you?" Even as I said it, I felt the weird feeling you get when you're asking something you already know the answer too.

"Percy - Gotta go!"

He ran, and I dutifully said my last line.

"What kind of name is Percy Gotta-go?"

 **OMG. It was him.**


	5. Chapter 1: part 5

**_Part5 of Chapter Two? Nah, I'm Jokin', it's Still Chapter One_**

 _Hannah, chill down._

 _No_ , told meself, _cannot chill down._

 **"AHHHHHHH! I SAW PERCY JACKSON AND JUST SAVED HIS BUTT!HE IS SO MUCH MORE HOTTER THAN THE MOVIE JACKSON** **(AKA LOGAN)! ##$%^ &*! I AM DYING OF HAPPINESS! #$%%^^&*!" **

I tried to control this from coming out of my mouth and barely managed to keep it as thoughts inside my head. I got a few stares from the tourists passing by as they saw a mentally sick person (me) writhing uncontrollably, with a big fat grin on face.

That's when I remembered again I haven't gone to the bathroom yet. I opened the WC door (Hollywood style) and made a beeline for the toilets.

...

Whew, _Safe._

I flushed and came out. As I was washing my hands, I instinctively lifted my head to check my reflection. I shrieked and stepped away from my reflection, which didn't look like me AT ALL. Oops, totally forgot about my entire appearance changing thing.

There happened to be a little girl next to me, and she nudged her mom.

"Mommy, that person is scared of her reflection. Is she crazy?"

"Honey, that's not a very nice thing to say - She's just mentally disoriented."

Then they went out, so I didn't even have time to shoot them a Death glare. People these days, so rude.

I turned my attention back to the mirror.

I had my suspections, so I had a pretty fair idea of whom I've turned into.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Dear readers, although I am not that pretty, but I don't consider myself ugly either. I actually like my brown hair and black eyes. I like me. But, now I found myself with red hair and green eyes.

I took a deep breath.

I took another deep breath.

 _Calm down, Hannah,_ I told myself. _Panic is not the answer. First, you need_ _to figure out what the heck is going on._

I searched my pockets. I found a pencil and a little note pad in the back pocket. I pulled them out, and began to write. This was what I wrote:

ME: Shadow traveled to Hoover Dam

PJ? Boy: Knows me as RED

Q: wat is happenin to me

A: Du heck I know.

 **Crazy Hypothesis: Demigods are real.**


	6. Chapter 1: part 6

_**Part6 of Still Chapter One**_

Hmm...My notes didn't really help me much.

I decided to go back to the place when I first arrived at Hoover Dam. Maybe I would find a magical doorway with a fairy telling me, _Time to go back, master._

After a few more minutes of searching, I reached it. I looked around, searching for my magical door to home sweet home.

Nope, nothing.

Now what?

I decided it was best to just wait, wait for something to happen.

* * *

AN HOUR LATER:

Ok...Still nothing. I started to feel scared. I had no cash, and the only thing I had was my pencil and notepad. I wished I was Grover - he could probably eat a pencil and have no digestion problems.

* * *

AFTER FIFTY TOURISTS PASSED BY:

I eyed my pencil with a different perspective.

 _Hannah, don't._

* * *

AFTER ANOTHER FEW HOURS:

I knew I was starting to lose my mind, because I even got a craving for broccoli.

* * *

AFTER A HUNDRED TORISTS PASSING BY:

I finally gave up. I slumped on the ground, and didn't care about the people who stared at me. Even if I knew where my house was, how could I go back, when I'm in another different world?

I must have been exhausted from stress, because I felt my eyelids grow heavy.

 **Just as a figure walked towards me, I closed my eyes completely.**

 **AN: Wow, this part was really short. Very sowry...**


	7. Chapter 2

**AN: This part is long, so read it little by little until I come back with a new one. Why, you ask? Read the AN in the end...**

 **...AND YESSS! Finally CHAPTER TWO: Murphy Gives Me a Red Bull**

I woke up, feeling refreshed.

I rubbed my eyes, and saw the blue sky and trees above me. I heard a fountain gurgling, and smelled juniper and cedar and a bunch of other sweet-scented plants. I also heard waves, gently lapping on a rocky shore.

It all felt great, except WHY AM I IN A SHORE?!

I sat up, horrified.

First it was Hoover Dam. Now, I was marooned on an island. _Oh, what did I do wrong?_

"Hello? Is there anyone?" I cried out desperately.

I heard something shifting behind, and spun around. It was a boy.

I tackled him as soon as I saw him.

"You're human! I'm rescued! Thank you! Do you have food?"

Every time I ended a sentence, I felt my energy draining out.

Then I passed out.

* * *

I groaned as I found myself lying in another odd place _again_. I sat up and looked around me.

A cave.

"Ah, you're awake." The boy from the shore walked towards me. He walked pretty gracefully for a guy, and something about him seemed to radiate power.

He was dressed in a very neat way, a gray sweater with white pants. Although he had gray hair, he looked about my age, 16 or more. His pale skin didn't have a single pimple (lucky dude). The thing that bothered me most was how beautiful his eyes were. Yes, they disturbed me a lot. It was like looking at a gray blob with big moony eyes, like the annoying orange in YouTube, which still gave me nightmares.

Without realizing, I have been staring at him with my mouth open, for he gently reached out a hand to close it as he sat next to me.

"Where am I?" I whimpered, "And who are you?"

"I suppose you'll need some explaining,"He smiled.

"This is Ogygia. And my name is Morpheus."

 **Then he casually handed me a Red Bull drink.**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for those who patiently read all the way through, and please forget about the old version!**

* * *

I fiddled with my can, as the so-called Morpheus stood beside me.

"Soooooo….Murphy."

"It's Morpheus."

"Whatever. Let me get this straight: you， _the god of sleep_ , brought me into this island. And this is Calypso's island."

"Yes, and you'd better drink that or you're going to pass out again."

The can popped open all by itself.

ALL BY ITSELF.

My eyes widened.

" _How did you do that？_ "

Murphy didn't answer, and helped me bring the drink to my mouth, since my energy was starting to drain out again for no reason.

I finished the whole drink and immediately felt better.

"Yum!" I grinned.

The god of sleep chuckled, and ruffled my hair.

"That should keep you from falling asleep."

"Hmm?" I gave him a questioning glance.

He sighed, "It's one of the side effects of being the god of sleep. No one ever talks to me with a fully awake mind. It gets rather frustrating sometimes, because some pass out rather quickly."

"You made Grover sleep for two months."

"Yes," Murphy agreed, looking surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, um…I had a dream?" I have started to believe my crazy hypothesis that I wrote on my notepad was true. For some reason, though, I didn't want the people in this world to know I read their stories from a book.

My new gray haired friend raised an eyebrow.

"I entered your dream: you were running away from your mom, who was screaming bloody murder at you for not even eating a single broccoli on your dinner plate."

I consciously made a coughing sound.

"Guess you entered the wrong dream."

Morpheus didn't answer. He probably knew I was not telling the truth, but he let me off the hook.

An awkward silence followed.

I swayed back and forth, and enjoyed the view for the first time.

The island was beautiful, except it was missing something important.

Calypso wasn't here.

My mind had a flashback to when I first met Percy Jackson. That was a scene from the PJO series. But if Calypso wasn't here anymore…that was the last book of the HoO series. Then I remembered Calypso's island had a time of its own.

"Murphy, just how long have I passed out?"

The god looked sheepishly at me.

"A few years."

I would have punched him, if he hadn't dodged it so easily.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He ran away, laughing his head off. I chased him, fire glowing in my eyes. You might be thinking, _Hannah, you can't kill a god_ , but I have just wasted about 3 years of my precious life sleeping. My emotions took over my logical brain. I was never really logical anyway.

I stopped in my tracks, and began to cry.

I wanted to go home. Everything felt odd, and although I loved the series, I didn't want to be in stuck here in this island for eternity. Why didn't this stupid Murphy take me to Camp Half-Blood instead?

Stupid Murphy came back, startled to see my wet face.

"Hey, I was just kidding. You passed out for only 5 minutes."

"Then where's Calypso?" I moaned.

"Huh? What does that have to do with this?"

"ANSWER ME." I demanded.

"She's in the woods. I told her to take a hike when you were sleeping."

I blinked.

Morpheus looked back at me blankly.

Just then, a gentle wind blew and I saw a brown strand of hair cover my face. It wasn't red, it was brown. I made a sigh of relief when I saw my clothes have also come back to a white shirt and black tattered jeans.

I was back. Bye-Bye to Miss Dare.

"Hannah, I'm sorry."

I scowled. "I don't remember telling you my name."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, your mom said it pretty clearly in your broccoli dream."

Dam it, he probably googled all my dreams and already knew everything. He must have read my mind, because he reassured me, saying he only visited some of my dreams.

"It was rather surprising, though, I found a password almost to every dream."

"Huh?"

"I have an app on my laptop to search up dreams from everyone. I don't really feel like drifting myself into everyone's dream unless it's about me. Some of the dreams have passwords, because the person having it doesn't want anyone to know about it." He explained.

"Oh. Of course. Silly me."

Another awkward silence.

Then Murphy did something that surprised me: he wiped my tears. His hands were soft and warm.

"Thanks."

"Forgive me. I'm never good with mortal girls."

"Huh. Next time, take mortals and their lives more seriously. Three years contain 3,285 meals, not including snack, and it would be a _serious matter_ if I have just spent it sleeping."

He must have sensed I was still not very happy.

"I'll do you a favor. Then will you forgive me?"

I looked at him.

"Anything?"

"Anything. But it has to be under my power, and not something against the gods."

"Fine. Take me to Camp Half-Blood."

"Now?"

"No, but shortly, because I want to see Calypso first and get an autograph."

"Why didn't you ask me for one?"

Ï didn't answer. I could barely control myself.

 **Calypso.**

 **Camp Half-Blood.**

 **Percabeth.**

 **I'm coming...**

 **AN：** **I have a big test coming up. So... See you guys next month! ^0^**


	8. Chapter 3: part 1

_**This chapter is dedicated to Amy Krouse Rosenthal.**_

 _ **I didn't know about her until she passed away.**_

 _ **But I want to dedicate this to her,**_

 _ **because she knew true love,**_

 _ **sth I still do not know yet.**_

 _ **CHAPTER THREE: THE CALYPSO WITHIN**_

 _ **part 1**_

I reached the woods. Looking around, there were stuff all ancient but taken good care of, but they all had some kind of loneliness wrapped around them, like they had secrets that hurt themselves.

Then I spotted her.

The girl had her back turned from me, as her hair gently swayed to the wind. She wore a white chiton that only came to her knees. She radiated some kind of sweet aura, the mysterious heartwarming kind. But her shoulders were shaking, and I immediately knew she was crying.

I didn't want to bother her. Yeah, I had to get her autograph and get my butt ASAP to CHB, but I wasn't exactly sure if I should just jump in on a goddess blubbing her eyes out and yell:

 **CALYPSO!CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH WHEN YOU'RE DONE CRYING?!**

Nope. Not a good idea. Better to wait quietly -

 _Snap!_

Unluckily, I stepped on a branch as I tried to retreat.

The startled girl quickly wiped her tears and turned to face me.

As soon as she saw me, she recognized me.

"Oh, you're awake. My name is Calypso, by the way. Do you need something?" She smiled a little shakily, and I noticed how she still had an unwiped tear on her cheek.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to - "

"It's fine. Really."

She said it firmly, but not harshly. It was clear she wanted to drop the subject, and I did not want to be on bad sides with her. So I turned my attention to her looks. It was pretty easy, since Calypso was even more beautiful than my imagination of her. Her almond eyes were really really really...

"Pretty..." I sighed in a dreamy way.

"Pardon?"

I blushed. "Sorry, this may sound weird, but I am your BIGGEST FAN. Oh, and BTW my name is Hannah Keyce."

The goddess gave me a confused look. "A fan?"

"It means, I really like you as a..." I paused, thinking for a moment for the best word. Worshipper? Follower? Nah, that felt too...distinct.

"...as a friend!" I decided.

Calypso laughed, and I immediately felt happy. She had a really beautiful laugh. No wonder Leo would fall in love with her.

"We've just met, but I like you as a friend, too, Hannah. It's quite surprising really, I haven't had a mortal friend ever since...never mind." Calypso frowned, as if she couldn't remember clearly. Then she changed the subject.

"Well, I saw Morpheus bring you, so I guess you are a special one."

"Yeah, probably." I laughed nervously, for Calypso walked a little closer towards me, her face serious.

"I think you are quite special, for even _I_ can't see your past. But please let me try."

Calypso was now literally in my face. She was trying to find memories in my pupils. I think.

Thank goodness her breath smelled OK, because I wouldn't have stood still for even a second for someone this long.

And Murphy 'ruined' the moment by bursting in. He cocked an eyebrow at our positions.

"Hannah, I didn't know of your interest in women."

I rolled my eyes. "She's trying to look at my memories, idiot."

I thought gods were all mature except for Apollo and Ares. Apparently, Morpheus was on the list of Dumb Gods You Would Want to Hit So Bad, too.

I turned my attention back to my new gorgeous friend. I held her hands in mine.

"So...found anything good in my eyeballs?"

Calypso shook her head.

"No, I cannot see anything. Morpheus was right - you are... _unique."_

I made a sigh of relief. It would be better if no one knew anything about me . In this world, demigods were probably busy coping with the whole Greek world thing. If I gave them another fact that they were fictional stories in my world...I shuddered.

That would _suck._

"Mortal, you're face is turning into an odd color." Morpheus remarked.

"Oh, are you okay?" Calypso gently shook my shoulder, worry etched on her face.

"Yup. Just feel like the world is not the world I knew anymore." I grinned.

Calypso stilled looked worried. She turned to Morpheus.

"I think you should take her home. And forget all about this, it is too much for a mortal."

Murphy shook his head.

"No. She needs to be watched."

"Why? She is a just a girl!" Calypso demanded.

Morpheus took a step closer to the goddess. Although Calypso was shorter, she didn't flinch. (Yes, I do flinch sometimes when someone taller glares down at me.)

"She is not a girl."

I coughed. "Excuse me?"

 **Then he looked straight at me, and said something I didn't expect at all.**

 **"She's a demigod."**

 **AN: Well, I came back earlier than expected. But I felt so stressed out abt my test so I came to relax. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 3: part 2

_**CHAPTER THREE:THE CALYPSO WITHIN**_

 _ **part 2**_

I stared at Murphy, dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?"

Morpheus turned his head back to Calypso.

"She is definitely one. Hannah can see through the Mist and in her dreams - She saw a glimpse of me making a satyr go to sleep in the past."

Calypso frowned.

"No one dreams in Ogygia."

"Yes," he agreed, "But she was asleep when I brought her, so she probably dreamed then."

"However, she is something...more than just a demigod. She is completely immune to my powers."

"But my powers affect her just fine. Maybe you're getting a bit rusty."

The goddess' face darkened. "Rusty?"

I cleared my throat. They both looked at me.

"Um...You guys talk, I'll just hang around the beach."

I spun around, only to be caught by Morpheus.

"I believe you have things to explain, demigod."

"No, I don't! I'm even more confused than you are!" I wasn't technically lying. They only had to figure out whose kid I was, and I had to figure out the whole Hoover Dam Shadow Travel thing and how to get back home and how to get everyone's autograph without being a complete weirdo.

"Normally, I would just make you sleep for a few dozen years if you were a normal demigod this irritating. But since you being so special, I am... _restraining_ myself to cope with you."

I looked at Calypso with pleading eyes.

Calypso looked at me sympathetically. "I think he's right. It wouldn't hurt if you shared a little, right?"

* * *

"So..." Morpheus started.

"You are saying that you have no idea who you are, what you are, and only remember someone saying _'The Greek world exists'_?"

"Yup!" I answered confidently, satisfied with my story.

Calypso grabbed my hands. "No wonder I could not see anything. You have no memories at all. I'm sorry."

"It' alright!" I grinned. "Now that I've shared mine, you guys should tell me your stories too, right?"

They both stood up with a serious of coughs.

"I should get going."

"Oh my, it's almost time for -"

"Thanks." I grumbled.

I wasn't curious anyway. Hmph.

* * *

A few hours passed by, and night came over.

Morpheus went out for a while(as the god of sleep, he considered himself a busy person of high importance), and Calypso and I sat by the campfire made by the incredibly cool invisible servants. Now dishes swished past, each of them placed in front of us gracefully.

"I love your invisible people."

"I know."

We looked at each other and laughed. It was one of those laughs when you just look at your friend and feel like smiling for no reason. Although she was probably a thousand years old or something, she felt just like an 16 year old friend to me.

Calypso, still smiling, sighed contently.

"I don't remember how long it's been, me hanging out with a girlfriend."

"Gee, I practically spent my whole life with girls. I'm kinda hoping for a guy friend." I said, making crying noises. I was still single. Then I went for the food, feeling a lot better.

Calypso took a sip from her drink, and replied, "Well, I was expecting a guy too. Normally only males land up in my island."

I froze in the middle of chewing my bread. I almost forgot about her curse. The whole falling-in-love-and-magical-raft-thing curse.

"Wait a minute. Does this mean..."

I pointed at the goddess. Then myself. Then...Calypso widened her eyes.

"Oh no, I don't think of you _that_ way."

"Good. I almost couldn't finish my dinner." I resumed to my happy munching.

"See, you are special that way, Hannah. You are just about immune to anything! And that makes me..." Calypso didn't finish.

"Please don't tell me that makes your heart race. 'Cause my heart is on the verge of dropping dead."

She laughed and pushed my shoulder playfully.

"No, I was wondering if you could help me get out my curse."

There was a weird silence.

"Oh. I can't help you, but I may be able to help you." I frowned. "OK, dunno what I'm talking about."

Calypso smiled a little wistfully. It was a really sad face.

"I hope you will be able to. Because it seems like Percy hasn't kept his promise."

"WHAT?!" I jumped to my feet. If Percy was already here and gone...That meant I have stayed here longer than intended. Oh schist, I definitely missed the fourth book. Maybe the outside world was now all crazy with the battle in Manhattan...Sudden dread filled my stomach.

I had a flashback to my conversations with Murphy:

 _"You made Grover sleep for two months."_

 _"Yes," Murphy agreed, looking surprised. "How did you know that?"..._

"... _She saw a glimpse of me making a satyr go to sleep in the past."_

How did I not notice before?! Grover passed out in **frickin book five**.

 **Oh. MURPHY YOU SON OF A *****, YOU SAID I PASSED OUT FOR 5 MINUTES.**

Calypso stood up next to me, confused.

"Hannah? You don't have to be that mad with Percy."

"I'm not mad at Percy Jackson, I'm mad at stupid Murphy."

"Murphy?"

"Morpheus."

"Oh. Why?"

I took a deep breath.

 _Why? Because some stupid god of sleep hypnotized me for three years and I have probably missed the Perachel/Percabeth/Lukabeth love triangles, did not even get to see Luke's handsome face, and OMG I missed the UNDERWATER KISS.I am SO MAD. THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT GOING TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD. I AM GOING TO KILLLLLLLLLL HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUURRRPPPHHHHYYYYYYYY!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Nothing. Just remembering Murphy's face wants to make me barf. Ha, ha, ha." I said. My laughter did not even sound convincing to meself.

My friend gave me a look.

"Anyway, Callie, tell me your story. I might find a way to help." I pleaded, trying to get back to the subject.

Callie took a deep breath.

"Very well."

 **Then Calypso started her story, and I still could never forget that expression her face.**

 **AN: Next chapter, Calypso's POV of her love story coming up!**


	10. Chapter 3: part 3

_**CHAPTER THREE:THE CALYPSO WITHIN**_

 _ **part 3 Calypso POV**_

 _Well, I intend to tell this long story short,_

 _it hurts too much to remember._

 _It all started because of my choice to support my father._

 _But I do not regret my choice._

 _I knew exactly what I was doing then, supporting my father,_

 _who was my family._

 _Someone I loved._

 _And for helping my father, I was cursed._

 _When I least expected it, someone always showed up._

 _They made my heart beat,_

 _but to them, I was only a what-if, a distraction._

 _They also cared for me, but they could never stay._

 _It was always wonderful heroes,_

 _ones full of kindness and bravery,_

 _the ones I couldn't help but fall in love with._

 _The only problem was they were always busy,_

 _saving the world from evil._

 _Even with their promises,_

 _they never came back._

 _No man finds Ogygia twice,_

 _the Fates made it very clear._

 _But that was not all._

 _A magical raft appeared the moment I wished them to stay,_

 _the moment I have realized I have fallen in love._

 _Watching them leave,_

 _that was the most painful._

 _But I still can't help hoping sometimes,_

 _for one hero who would be able to keep his promise to come back,_

 _for someone who would love me back,_

 _someone who didn't think of me as Plan B._

 _Although it would never happen._

 _I suspect The Fates gave me Hope,_

 _a thing I could hold on to,_

 _a feeling that would stop me from giving up,_

 _that made the curse work for eternity._

 _It was always because of Hope,_

 _that made my curse the curse it is now._

 _And, Hannah,_ I looked at my new friend with painful but determined eyes.

 _I intend to make my Hope into my future._

"Calypso, I -" Hannah started. I broke her off.

"Please. I don't want to be like this anymore. It hurts too much." I meant it. I was sick of being heart-broken, left behind, and always betrayed by promises never kept.

Somehow, I felt this new demigod friend could help me. Hannah, my new friend, was immune to my powers. There was a fair chance she could be even immune to her curse. I only felt love for her as a friend, that was saying something.

Again, I was hoping. Hoping Hannah Keyce was the key to breaking my curse.

Hannah met my eyes uneasily. She still had bread crumbs left in her cheek, but I didn't care. I only concentrated on her expression. Although my powers didn't work on her, I could read her face pretty well. She was hiding something, and she wanted to tell me. But something was stopping her.

So I pressed her.

"Hannah, please..." I felt my eyes water. I remembered Percy. Drake. Odysseus. The memories threw a spear at my heart.

"Calypso...I'm not the one who can break your curse. But..." Hannah sighed, brushing off the crumbs on her shirt.

"But?"

"I guess I can tell you a little...advice?"

I leaned forward, ready to hear.

 **I was willing to do anything to make a stop to this.**

 **AN: Annnnnndddddd, Calypso's POV is done once and for all. Very sorry, this chapter was short, but I'm busy lately so don't be mad, Readers!**

 **Back to Hannah's POV next chapter! The next chapter will probably posted this month. Oh, and please review, they're like Red Bull to me. Thanks and Goodbye for now!**


	11. Chapter 3: part 4

**AN: I'M BACCCKKKK! Sorry for the long wait, i was taking a BIG test in a different country. I will try to update one chapter every week now, so don't feel annoyed with my slow updates!**

 ** _CHAP_** ** _TER THREE:THE CALYPSO WITHIN_**

 _ **part 4**_

Calypso looked so determined. She had this face that you couldn't look away from.

But I hesitated. If I told Calypso about Leo, she would treat him differently. There had to be some way I could help without ruining the future.

I sighed. So this is what it feels like - knowing the future no one else knows.

Watching me fret, Calypso leaned back, and closed her eyes.

"Er...What are you doing?"

"I'll wait for you to think of something. Waiting is my specialty." she replied.

For some reason, what she just said made me feel sad. She was right, waiting _was_ her specialty - it was what she'd been doing all these centuries in Ogygia, hoping for something that would never happen.

Although I was going to make something up that would 'help' Calypso with her curse, I hoped it would at least be of some use..

 _Think, Hannah, think!_

I smacked my head a few times. Then I replayed the parts of the book in my mind. I didn't exactly memorize the book, but I could pretty much remember everything, as a normal PJO fan.

 _OK, so in the first series, Percy visits Calypso, and she's all sweet and kind. They are having a blast, but then Percy leaves and Callie **(yes I want to call her that)** is all solo again. __Then in the second series, Leo visits, and she's all cranky and stuff..._

Wait.

 _Cranky?_

I jumped up. _Why didn't I think of that?_

"THAT'S IT!" I exclaimed.

My goddess friend opened her eyes and stood up immediately.

"You found out a way _already_?"

I grabbed her shoulders.

"OK, Calypso, here's what you have to do: Whine."

"Huh?"

A little impatient, I paced around the fire.

"Let me explain: You were always willing to accept the curse, Calypso. You treated the gods with respect and you never complained. That's the problem." I explained. _Go_ ds, _I'm a genius._

Puzzled, Calypso asked "Why would that be a problem?"

"You see, the gods are always listening right?"

"Yes...?"

"Think about this - if you were one of the Olympians, and there were always gazillions of people complaining to you, do you think you would remember about someone in a island who barely says anything to your face?"

"You mean," Callie started slowly, "I have to get their attention. Complain."

I snapped my fingers.

"Exactly."

"But, Hannah, the gods don't like complaints. And I'm not in the position to be irritated."

"No. You are now."

"Huh?"

"Calypso, if Percy made the gods promise( and I'm pretty sure he did), that means the gods are supposed to free you. You _do_ have the right to say something. They're literally breaking a promise sworn on the River Styx!"

The goddess still looked at me uncertainly. I could see she wanted to believe me, but was too scared to hope for it to work.

"But, Hannah, this is not like having a tantrum in front of your parents. We are talking about the gods of Olympus."

I went towards and gave her a hug, and squeezed her tightly.

"Hey, girlfriend, you've got to trust me." _Although I'm not exactly helping you...Messing up your personality? Maybe._

"I know." Calypso squeezed me back.

We drew away far enough from each other to see eye to eye.

My new friend's worried eyes only made me even more positive that I was right.

It was the only way I could 'help' her and not ruin the story, and get out of here ASAP.

Don't get me wrong - hanging out with Calypso? Fun.

Staying here until Leo get here? _Not fun_.

Who knows, while I lived in Ogygia, years have passed outside and my mother has turned into a granny and I'm younger than my brothers' kids. Gods, that would be weird. I had to make an end to this.

Somehow.

 _And where the heck was Murphy_? I needed him to get to CHB and stay in the regular time zone _._

"Hannah? Are you listening?"

Callie's voice brought me back to reality.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I've never complained before. How am I supposed to get their attention?"

I flashed her an evil grin.

 _"I_ have."

* * *

"No, Hannah, this is insane."

"Come on, repeat after me."

Calypso shook her head furiously.

"Fine. If you can't do it to Zeus, then lets try with Murphy first. He probably won't kill me immediately because he promised to take me to CHB."

She gave me a weird look.

"Have you ever thought of your corpse arriving at camp?"

"Haha, no."

I cleared my throat. Then I yelled,

" **MORPHEUS YOU ***HOLE! KISS MY ****ING -"**

My friend clamped a hand over my mouth, a shocked look on her face.

"Hannah, I think that was more than enough."

"Calypso's right."

Morpheus replied, his eyes staring straight into mine.

"Way more than enough."

"Hey, Murphy!" I jumped on him, giving him a big hug. "So happy to see ya!"

Surprised at my sudden 'affection', Murphy probably forgot about killing me.

"I believe you called me an ***hole."

OK, maybe not.

I patted his head, still hanging on to him.

"Chill. It was a lie. No real emotions. I think you make a very handsome gray headed sleepy god, really."

Morpheus sighed and handed me a Red Bull drink.

"I don't even know why I cope with you, demigod."

"I think I do."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"You think I'm special. I heard gods usually don't immediately kill people who interest them."

Murphy chuckled, and freed himself from me.

"So why were you cursing me? Care to explain?"

I filled him in. When I finished, he nodded.

"Yes, it's a stupid idea."

I glared at him.

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

Morpheus caressed his hair, only making it messier.

"No. I'm not here to have ideas."

Then he grabbed me by the waist and heaved me over his shoulder, giving me no time to resist.

"Are you kidnapping me?" I grumbled.

 **"No again. I'm here to keep my promise."**

 **AN: OK, so Hannah is FINALLY ABLE TO GO TO CAMP! Whew, Percabeth is COMING! Review if you think there is a problem with this chapter, and I shall answer!**


	12. Chapter 4: part 1

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I will try to update one chapter every week now, so don't feel annoyed with my slow updates!**

* * *

 **A little reminder of last chapter...**

 _Then he grabbed me by the waist and heaved me over his shoulder, giving me no time to resist._

 _"Are you kidnapping me?" I grumbled._

 _ **"No again. I'm here to keep my promise."**_

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER FOUR: FINALLY IN CAMP OMG_**

 ** _part one_**

"You're going to take me to camp now?"

I gave him a surprised look.

"Yeah? Wasn't that part of the deal?"

It was what I've been waiting for yes, but...My eyes drifted to where Calypso was standing. She gave me a small smile.

Hanging out with her, although we had a very large gap in age, was really fun. Now, I had to leave her here alone, just like the others had done. The guilt I was feeling right now, Percy would have felt it too. It's not a pleasant thing to feel.

"Calypso, I..." I felt my eyes water. Normally I don't cry a lot, but after I heard her story straight from her, I realized there were things never mentioned in the books. I guess Uncle Rick found it hard to describe the whole thing in his books. Readers, if only you saw the way she looked, the way she spoke, and the way she tried, you would probably crying right along with me. There are just some things you can never explain, like how centuries of waiting feels like.

"It's OK, Hannah. I know you can't stay forever."

"..."

"We'll meet again, I hope. After all, you are immune to my curse." My friend gently wiped my tears. Her hands were warm, carrying a sweet scent I couldn't identify.

"Yeah. When we meet again, you'll have to introduce me your new boyfriend." I gave her a wet smile.

We looked at each other in silence, and some kind of understanding passed between us.

A series of coughs were heard slightly below me.

Morpheus, who was still holding me like a sack, gave us an impatient expression.

"I'm sorry, but we've got to get going. I'm a little busy, you know. I have kids to claim."

Kids to claim? Which reminds me, that would probably only happen after the Battle of Manhattan, and Percy's wish to the gods. Which means, years have passed in the outside world. Which means, I should not be hanging on to this guy's shoulder like luggage at this moment. Which means, I should be beating him into pulp right now.

Sudden irritation filled me, and I yanked at Morpheus' hair.

"Aaaaaaah! Let go, mortal!"

" **FIVE. MINUTES? NICE. WAY. TO. SUMMARIZE. TWO. YEARS. YOU. ACTUALLY. MADE. ME. GO. TO. SLEEP. FOR. TWO. FRIGGIN. YEARS.** " With every word, strands of gray hair escaped from the scalp of Murphy.

Alarmed, Calypso tried to stop me, only making it worse by scratching on the god's face.

Morpheus fell over, and I landed on my butt( _ow_ ), with the stupid god's face on my lap.

The god of sleep closed his eyes and opened them slowly.

"You will pay for this." He said, through clenched teeth.

"What? You going send me to all naked to camp or something?" _Shut up, Hannah, shut up! What are you talking about?_

Murphy grinned.

 **"That. Is actually a great idea."**

 **Readers, I don't even know why I said that.**

* * *

 **AN: OK, guys, sorry for the short chapter, but I think it was a good place to cut it. Don't worry though, I'll update another soon after! Hopefully longer...Review if you think Murphy has a weird character. Am I the only one who thinks he has several characters and none at the same time? OK, what am I talking about...**


	13. Chapter 4: part 2

**AN:** **OK, guys, here's the longer one!** **Sorry for the long wait...I just got my first drawing tablet and got addicted to drawing and totally forgot about this. Maybe if I can( _I definitely wrote MAYBE, not WILL_ ) I'm gonna make a comic version of this story...But can't say it has high quality lol**

* * *

 **A little reminder of last chapter...**

 _"What? You going send me to all naked to camp or something?"_ Shut up, Hannah, shut up! What are you talking about?

 _Murphy grinned._

 _ **"That. Is actually a great idea."**_

 _ **Readers, I don't even know why I said that.**_

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER FOUR: FINALLY IN CAMP OMG_**

 ** _part two_**

I was asleep. In my dream, I saw Morpheus.

 _This is what you get for pulling hair from a god,_ he said.

The last thing I saw was his face twisted in amusement. Then I woke up.

Like every morning, I had trouble opening my eyes. Instead, I felt my surroundings. The sheets under me were soft and warm. Surprisingly, Murphy had actually placed me on a bed. I thought he was going to just toss me over a cliff. Or worse, land in Half-Blood Hill naked. Then I touched my body. I heard myself gasp...I was naked. Wow, Murphy you little ****.

Desperately, I pulled the sheets towards me, doing my best to cover my body. Then I heard a groan right next to me.

"Give me my blanket, Travis..." The voice mumbled.

 _Travis? Travis Stoll?_

I opened my eyes. A guy was lying right next to me. He had curly brown hair, a few freckles on his face. OK, he's cute, but not my type. Then I noticed his chest was bare. My eyes automatically dropped down to where his pants should be. OK, at least he was wearing boxers.

 **Wait...What is this situation.**

My eyes widened in sudden realization. I screamed like crazy, kicking the boy next to me mercilessly.

"What -" The boy didn't get to finish, my foot slamming into his face.

He cried in agony, and finally managed to get a hold of my weapon (AKA smelly foot).

"Holy Hades, girl, _chill_."

"Connor? What the heck is going on?"

Another teenager made his way to where we were. He looked at my victim holding me by the foot, then at me, who was visibly naked.

There was a long silence.

"This...Is kind of awkward..."

Then I had a good look at my surroundings. Several other teenagers sat up in there bunk beds groggily, rubbing their eyes and yawning, staring at my direction. There were a few others still asleep, oblivious to the whole commotion.

My "bed buddie" cleared his throat.

"Um, this is not what it looks like."

"Yes, Connor, you are touching a naked girl, and half naked yourself. I am NOT confused and I totally understand what is happening." The latter boy said sarcastically. The other boys and girls in the bunk beds whispered and giggled.

"Travis, I swear in the River Styx, I didn't do anything to her. Actually, she's the one who's been beating me up!" The so-called Connor protested.

Then I zoned out, and didn't hear a single thing. I was too busy with my own thoughts:

 _This guy, who was holding my foot, must be Connor Stoll. The guy teasing him must be his twin brother Travis. Then there were these bunk beds, and messy piles of things all over...This must be Cabin Eleven, where Hermes' kids are. I guess Murphy put me in this cabin, since I was "unclaimed"._

I sighed. I guess this would do. After all, Percy had to go through the Minotaur to get here. I only had to be naked.

"Hey, you listening?" Travis Stoll's voice brought me back to reality.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Well, who are you? I've never seen you around, and I'm pretty sure Connor doesn't" Travis coughed, "do stuff like that in the cabin with a girl _I_ don't even know."

"Hey!" Connor protested, his face burning red.

"Oh..." I felt my face burn, too. "Well, I guess you guys are pretty confused. But, uh, can I borrow some clothes, first?" I pointed at myself, and the guys just stared at me. I cleared my throat, and they both jumped at the same time, flustered.

"Yeah, sure!" The twins bumped into each other, as they both tried to get out of the way for the other.

Soon, a Hermes girl called Nellie came and guided me to the bathroom.

I stared at the Camp Half Blood orange T-shirt for a long time. _The_ T-shirt. I sniffed it. It smelled just like any normal shirt.

Then I let loose of all the excitement I was holding inside. I squealed with delight, still unable to believe I was actually in Camp Half-Blood, the place that was only allowed to exist in my imagination and dreams.

I was interrupted by a sudden knock.

"You done yet?" Nellie called out, her voice still drowsy.

"Just a minute!" I replied. I hurriedly got myself ready, then stopped abruptly.

"Uh, Nellie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me a bigger size?"

"Of what?"

"The bra's a little small..."

"Oh. Don't worry, I got that from a weird shop a few years ago, and it makes itself fit for whoever wears it."

"It's a magical bra?" I stared at the item with awe. Uncle Rick never mentioned this in the book...Oh, he probably couldn't.

Nellie laughed. "Welcome to the demigod world, honey."

I chuckled to myself. "The demigod world, huh?"

* * *

After getting dressed, some the campers of the Hermes gathered around me, asking me questions. They were all curious who I was. I moved from school to school a lot, so I was used to this reaction. **BTW, readers, I didn't move schools because I was naughty, it was only because of my dad's business, which involved a lot of traveling.** Anyway, being in the center of their interest, I cleared my throat.

"My name's Hannah Keyce. I didn't mean to appear without clothes -"

"Don't worry, we loved it." One of the guys interrupted, followed by laughter.

" _Anyway,_ I was brought here because someone said I was a demigod. Anyone care to explain stuff and show me around?"

Before any of them could volunteer, I heard a voice behind me.

"I could, if you don't mind."

I turned around, and found myself facing a blondie, about my age, with stormy gray eyes.

"I was surprised to find Cabin Eleven all awake this early in the morning. I guess you're the reason why."

The girl smiled warmly at me, and took a few steps closer to take a better look at me.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, the counselor of Cabin Six. Nice to meet you, Hannah."

I let out a delighted squeal, covering my mouth with both of my hands.

" _No way, you're Annabeth Chase_?"

Annabeth frowned. "You know me?"

"No! I mean, yes! Wait, no..." I felt a little panicky. On one side, I was so happy to see her. On the other side, I didn't want to make her suspicious.

"Well, I heard a lot of amazing stuff about you from somebody, so..."

"Who?" She demanded. I could literally see her eyes calculating my every move, as if she was trying to find information.

"Uh..." Murphy? No, why would he say something good about Annabeth? Calypso? No, sore spot for Percabeth. Then...

"Uncle Rick!" I blurted out. _Nice job, Hannah. Now you're gonna sell your favorite author?_

"Uncle Rick?" Annabeth frowned. "I don't know anyone called Uncle Rick."

"You probably don't know him, it's...it's a long story."

Annabeth sighed. "I see... You don't have to explain. I've heard enough long stories. Usually involves 'accidents with monsters'."

Just then, another person appeared in the doorway.

"Is Annabeth here?"

It was a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes. I had a sudden flashback of Percy that I met at Hoover Dam. That Percy was cute, but this Percy was...

"Damn, he's hot." I said breathlessly.

Annabeth shot me a glare. "Yes, and I'm his girlfriend. So don't even think about it."

I raised my hands in surrender. "It's cool."

"Annabeth, you busy?" Percy walked in, and grabbed Annabeth's hand. He flashed me a greeting smile. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. Mind if I borrow Annabeth?"

"No, go ahead, please!" I nodded real fast. Gods, Percy, will you please not smile like that. Your smile can kill people, seriously.

Annabeth apologized to me and they went out, totally oblivious to their surroundings. I watched them until they turned into tiny specks, a motherly smile on my face.

"Gosh, they're like meant for each other." I murmured.

Nellie, who happened to be next to me, muttered, "I swear, I could see hearts dancing around those two."

Another camper giggled. "Nellie, you were worse when you dated that guy from California."

"Shut up!"

Since Nellie was busy defending herself, I looked around for anyone else who was not busy enough to show me around. The crowd that was around me had already disappeared when Annabeth had volunteered. Now most of the campers were pulling pranks, some still asleep, or telling each other stupid jokes.

"Hey." Connor walked over to me, a big grin on his face. "You look lost. Want me to show you around?"

"Sure!" I returned his smile, and we both headed for the doorway.

I should have let him lead the way, and I should have remembered this was Cabin Eleven, where the Hermes kids were.

Too late, tons of bugs were spilled on top of me. I shrieked and batted at them furiously. I ran around in circles, cursing like Arion. Then I accidentally caught one in my hand. I screamed even louder, but I couldn't even let go of the insect in my palm. The squeaky bug -

 _Sgueaky?_

I stopped in mid-scream and slowly opened my fist, and found a toy in the shape of a caterpillar.

I gave it a sqeeze.

 _Squeak._

I squeazed it again.

 _Squeak._

I let out a sigh of relief.

Then I saw Connor behind me, laughing uncontrollably, gasping for air. Travis was on the roof, with an empty bag, also laughing hard.

"CONNOR!" I yelled, and chased after him.

 **I had a bad feeling that this was only the beginning of their pranks.**

 **Sadly, my bad feelings are usually 99.9% correct.**

* * *

 **AN: So...Did y'all like it? I was only able to add a little tiny bit of Percabeth, but oh well:) There will be more *spoiler alert* when Hannah starts to stalk them LMAO**


	14. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the super late update...I have been having personal problems ㅜㅜ** **...**

 **Anyway!**

 **Guys, I saw this fanfic called Absolute Mortality by Pterygio (Check it out), and I'm thinking, Gods my story sucks, and so I tried extra hard on this chapter. I will from now on try not to break the chapter into parts too much... Enjoy and REVIEW, PEOPLE AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHa! (Yes I have finally lost it)**

* * *

 **A little reminder of last chapter...**

 _Then I saw Connor behind me, laughing uncontrollably, gasping for air. Travis was on the roof, with an empty bag, also laughing hard._

 _"CONNOR!" I yelled, and chased after him._

 _ **I had a bad feeling that this was only the beginning of their pranks.**_

 _ **Sadly, my bad feelings are usually 99.9% correct.**_

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER FIVE: I Decide To Be a Stalker_**

While I chased Connor all around camp, several campers threw us suspicious looks. I guess they probably all heard about my flashy appearance to camp by now, since the Hermes kids definitely wouldn't keep all the details to themselves. I prayed they didn't think I've slept with Connor, even though I knew it was hopeless. Rumors hardly never stay pure.

By the time I caught up with him, I was out of air.

"Gotcha!"

I yanked Connor by his collar and embraced him into a headlock. Connor probably had the strength to get out, but he was too tired at the moment to care. My headlock soon turned into a sluggish hug, and we both just stood there panting.

With my head lowered, I was only inches away from his face. The last time I got to study his face this close was when I woke up next to him, but I was half asleep back then. Now with a fully awake mind, I was able to study his face more diligently.

This time, I was able to make out a sharp nose, upturned eyebrows, and a permanent mischievous face printed on his face. Just like the book said, no surprise. His curly brown hair was drenched in sweat, and his eyes were -

"...pretty..." I started.

Connor blushed and batted his eye lashes. "You think I'm pretty?"

"...ugly." I finished, letting him go. Connor gave me a weird look as he rubbed his neck.

"What?"

"Nothing, most girls give up chasing after me. Like Katie Gardener, who just makes all kinds of veggies and fruit fly after me like mini edible rockets. Holy Zeus, the pineapple one _really_ hurt, though."

"Wow, no wonder you kept running."

"Nah, I would've stopped, but you had this really evil I-will-tore-you-into-teeny-tiny-pieces look."

Connor made a silly imitation of my face.

"Pfft, I did?"

As I unconsciously made a step back, I felt a sharp pain in my ankle.

"You okay? Why are you cringing?"

I waved my hands in a 'I'm okay' gesture.

"It's nothing."

"BTW, I still have to show you around camp."

"Right. Lead the way!" I perked up, feeling all fandom again **.**

* * *

"This," Connor announced, "Is the Big House."

It was a farm house, four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. There was a brass eagle weather vane on top that looked pretty cool. Then I saw the uppermost window of the attic gable.

"The place where the oracle use to live..." I murmured in awe. Thankfully, Connor was too busy explaining to hear my whisper.

Passing the volleyball pit, we walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on his reed pipe.

"A satyr!" I gasped. I stared at him intensely. The very first really alive satyr I met in my whole life.

Connor grinned. "That would be Grover." His grin suddenly vanished after a while. "Holy Zeus, he's playing 'Born to Be Wild' again."

I laughed. Ok, maybe I laughed a little too much, because people were starting to stare. But hey, I've just seen _the_ Grover Underwood. I could be a little insane.

We went to say hi to Grover, mainly because Connor wanted an excuse to stop him from playing his pipe.

"Hey, 'sup man. Long time no see, came for a break?"

"Yeah, I came to see Juniper. Oh, new camper! Hello, I'm Grover, Grover Underwood." He smiled at me and we shook hands.

"I'm Hannah Keyce, real nice to meet ya." I hoped I wasn't grinning too widely. **Act natural, Hannah, natural, they don't know that you know.**

Grover had a really bushy goatee. He had the same curly brown hair as Connor, but that was probably the only part they looked alike. He wasn't wearing his Rasta-style cap, so I could see his horns. Yes, I admit I stared a little. His T-shirt said stuff about saving the wild. Then I looked down, which revealed his shaggy legs and hooves. I stared a little at that, too. OK, fine, I stared more than I meant to.

Mr. Underwood shifted uncomfortably. He frowned and sniffed me.

I sniffed my body. Did I smell bad?

" _Blaa-ha-ha!_ Sorry, I didn't mean to smell you. You have a pretty strong demigod smell, that's all."

"S'okay." I'm pretty sure I'm not a demigod. But Grover's nose is pretty accurate, so I kept my mouth shut, totally confused. Was I a mortal with demigod perfume or what?

"Well, you guys finish the tour. I gotta finish my song."

Connor grimaced. "Continue when we're out of earshot."

As we passed, I heard someone mutter behind us. "It's not _that_ bad..."

Our next place to see was the woods. As I got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.

"We use to woods during capture the flag," Connor explained. "We're probably gonna play tomorrow, on Friday. Speaking of that, we need to get you a weapon."

My stomach suddenly felt queasy. Oh no, I have never been in a fight that involved weapons. All my excitement turned into dread. _Hannah, just be thankful you're not in the Hunger Games,_ I assured myself.

We moved on to the archery range, saw the canoeing lake,passed the stables, the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena. Then "My favorite place-the mess hall," Connor pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There a lot of picnic tables. No roof. No walls.

"Camp Half Blood never rains, unless something weird happens, so don't be worried about your burger getting wet."

"Must be nice to have sunny weather all the time. I hate rainy days."

Finally, we got back to the cabins. If I had come at least a year earlier, I could have seen only twelve cabins. Damn Morpheus, I missed the original because of him. If there was this many cabins, then the time right now must be somewhere between the Last Olympian and the Lost Hero.

I tried to concentrate on the facts I know.

Let's see...August eighteenth, the underwater kiss. Then the next year, Percy disappears. But right now, he was still here, last time I checked.

I came to a conclusion: I was roughly in the timeline that was not recorded in the book. The bad news is I can't predict what will happen until Percy goes to the Romans. The good news is this is the time where Percabeth's relationship grows from two kisses to a gazillion kisses.

I made an evil smile.

 **Time to turn into a stalker.**

* * *

 **AN: Yesssssss, and now we are jumping into Percabeth LaLa Land! Review if you are a true fan of Percabeth, and throw in ideas-I might add them to the story *wink wink***


	15. Chapter 6

**AN: Long Time No See...The people who like this story, srry for the long wait...So This chapter is dedicated to all reviewers and followers! :) In alphabetical order...**

 _ **Dedicated to**_

 _ **Adimega**_

 _ **DaQueenofFudge**_

 _ **DaughterofAthena64**_

 _ **FiaSemis**_

 _ **Fratzy**_

 _ **hufflepuffpercabeth**_

 _ **JamieValdez**_

 _ **percabeca**_

 _ **Psyche Castle**_

 _ **SketchWithSK**_

 _ **WhattheHeckFangirl**_

 _ **And the Guests**_

* * *

 **A little reminder of last chapter...**

 _I came to a conclusion: I was roughly in the timeline that was not recorded in the book. The bad news is I can't predict what will happen until Percy goes to the Romans. The good news is this is the time where Percabeth's relationship grows from two kisses to a gazillion kisses._

 _I made an evil smile._

 _ **Time to turn into a stalker.**_

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER SIX: Claimed In Secret_**

"Uh, Hannah. Your smile is really creepy."

"Oops, sorry, was zoning out again."

Connor studied me. "You know, you could be a child of Morpheus."

" _What?_ Heck no!"

I answered a bit louder than I meant to.

My tour guide held up both of his arms in surrender. "Whoa, I'm just guessing. Don't get all fired up."

"Sorry," I grinded my teeth, "Didn't mean to yell."

"Do you hate Morpheus or something? Did you meet him before?"

I gave Mr. Stoll a full explanation, similar to the information below:

Morpheus is a pretty fine guy, EXCEPT 1) he made me sleep for years, 2) dropped me at CHB in a completely naked state, and _(3) this is just a hypothesis, but could have stripped me in the process of bringing me to CHB_. Hopefully he just used his magical powers and hadn't looked. So I had logical reasons to hate him.

I must have looked a little moody, because Connor grabbed my arm and lead me to somewhere.

"Behold, the best view on earth." When we arrived, I couldn't help but forget all about Murphy.

"Amazing..." I was on top of hbh, where you could see everything of camp half blood from below.

We just sat there, drinking Coke, laughing and talking. I couldn't help thinking that Connor Stoll wasn't just a book character...He was the same as me, a normal living person who could laugh and cry, not some kind of celebrity to moon over.

The rest of the day went pretty well. I didn't do any training yet, thank the gods. I sort of played around with people from the Hermes cabin and learn about demigod life. Then when we had dinner, Mr. D welcomed the newcomers. I was newly named "Holly Kebob." The only bad part was when the gods did not accept my best piece of broccoli as the burnt offering. And I couldn't even figure out why I had broccoli on my plate, no matter what I requested.

Then there was the famous campfire sing along. The fire was SO COOL. It got higher and higher, since everyone seemed to be happy these days.

"Hannah, you might be claimed tonight," Nellie, who was probably gonna be my best buddy, whispered.

I didn't answer. Instead, I gave her a grateful smile.

After we sang a few songs, Chiron stood up and made announcements. He said the bathroom was not available at the moment due to minor damage(he glared pointedly at Percy), and capture the flag will be on Saturday, for the forest is occupied on Friday night. He said a few other words about finding new half bloods in the mortal world, and how he would appreciate people to volunteer more, since the number of demigods to pick up were getting larger.

Just when he finished, it happened.

I gasped, as I saw a sign above a new camper's head. Everyone bowed down in respect, and I followed their lead. A lot of people congratulated the newly claimed camper, who's expression had a mixture of feelings.

I wondered how he would feel...I had a mom and dad who were always there for me for 16 years. But these guys, they were all missing a part of their whole family...Which could probably never become whole. The idea made me feel a bit sad.

When the sing along was over, Nellie patted my back. "Don't worry, you're parent will claim you sooner or later."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that." What I should be actually stressed out about was how to survive the training that Travis, the head counselor, informed me will start tomorrow.

"Yeah? Well, grab me if you're having a hard time though." Nellie's ears turned slightly red.

"Nelllllliiieeeee..." I gave her a big hug. She was so sweet, though I couldn't understand why she always got embarrassed when she said kind stuff to people.

I was teasing Nellie when it happened.

"...Nellie?"

She wasn't moving. She was still standing, but frozen.

"Whoa, how did you do that!"

I was astonished for the first five seconds until I realized she wasn't doing it for fun. Every single camper was still, except for three women walking towards me.

Panicking, I drew the sword from Nellie's waist. I pointed its tip at the cloaked one in the middle.

"Who are you?" My voice shook. So much for being heroic.

They took off their hoods, revealing three wrinkled faces.

It took me a second to realize I was staring at the Three Fates.

"I believe we can talk without swords," The granny in the middle said. The sword lowered on its own.

"What do you want from me? Is my sock almost finished or something?"

The three chuckled, but it sounded almost creepy.

"Well, I suppose this might get you interested," The granny at the left smiled, as her face started to get distorted by itself.

I screamed like a little girl. Wait, I am a little girl.

Anyway, when it stopped swirling, the granny's face transformed into a face I had looked at for the last sixteen years.

" _M...Mom?"_ I gaped at the Fate/granny/mom, totally flabbergasted.

"Well, child, I am your mom...but not, at the same time."

"That doesn't make any sense."

The Fate in the far right smiled knowingly. "We never do."

"We know you're completely confused, Hannah, but we're here to help," The Fate/mom held my hand.

I jerked away.

"Help? What kind of help?"

The Fate in the middle looked straight at me.

"We know you're from a different realm, we can help you go home."

They know? I thought even the gods were unaware of my identity. I felt a chill as I realized, the Fates were something even more scarier than the gods.

"Well, tell me. How do I get home?"

The Fates shared a look.

"It's a bit complicated." My mom answered. "We have to first get in touch with the other you."

"Other me?" I asked, incredulously. "There's another me?"

"The you from this world is our daughter. She seems to have found the way to travel through different worlds, an ancient way that is tabooed."

"Whoa, that's so cool."

The three of them glared at me.

"Oh, I meant that's so...Coolly terrible," I corrected.

"Anyway, that makes it hard for us to send you back, for you can only get back to your world the moment the other you decides to come back," The middle Fate explained.

"What if the other me never wants to come back?"

"That's the problem. Being a daughter of the Fates was just too much for her," My mom's eyes turned forlorn. "She may never want to come back."

"Then I'll be stuck here forever, pretending to be a demigod," I realized the seriousness of the situation. "Oh, my..."

"And there's a even bigger problem," The Fate in the right added.

I looked at her, horrified. "What?"

"You are messing everything up. The heroes' fates are changing."

I'm not sure if I was able to understand what they were saying, but they seemed to be saying, I have jumped into a story that was not mine and I was going to ruin everything and I was stuck here for eternity.

"We came here to claim you as the Fates' daughter, do everything you must to bring the fates to order. Do not fail, and we will find a way for you to get back to your original place in the meantime," The three said in one voice, and some kind of green light circled us. I had a feeling the words they just said was a command that I could not break whatsoever.

Before they disappeared, the Fate disguised as my mom shook a finger at me. "And eat all the broccoli on your plate."

Then Nellie and all the others came back to life.

"Hannah, when did you take my sword?" Nellie took it back from me, who was on the verge of breaking down.

"Hey, you looked like you've just smelled Hephaestus' socks."

I looked at Nellie, and whispered in a voice even I could barely hear.

 **"I think I just got claimed."**

* * *

 **AN: Thanx 4 reading! :) For those who barely understood this chapter, stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 7: part 1

**A little reminder of last chapter...**

 _"Hannah, when did you take my sword?" Nellie took it back from me, who was on the verge of breaking down._

 _"Hey, you looked like you've just smelled Hephaestus' socks."_

 _I looked at Nellie, and whispered in a voice even I could barely hear._

 _ **"I think I just got claimed."**_

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER SEVEN:_**

 ** _part one: Ahhhhh...*Staring into Space*_**

"What? What did you say?"

I opened my mouth to tell her, but quickly closed it. There has never been a child of the Fates in the books. There was a possibility that a child of Fate was even more serious than the Big Three material.

"I didn't say anything." I said firmly.

"…Yeah, you didn't."

Then she turned around and headed for the cabin.

Weird. I thought she would press me.

I started to follow my friend, and stopped abruptly. I felt the sharp pain in my ankle again. I frowned. I was pretty sure I never did anything with my ankle.

Anyway, I reached my bunk and threw myself on top of the sheets head first.

I screamed through the pillow on my face.

What was I going to do?

I started to recall the things the Three Fates told me.

They said something about helping me get home. That was easy to know.

But then they said I _can't_ go home because the other "me" ran away to _my_ world to shove off all the demigod responsibility to me. I was fine with it for now, since I have daydreamed about being a demigod. But I wasn't sure if I could pretend for long. Just _what_ was the tabooed ancient way to go back?…Could it be…

I raised my head from the pillow.

I put my head back down.

Nope, no idea what it could be.

The last part was the most disturbing, however.

 _The heroes' fates are changing._

I was bothering Percy Jackson. The thought was pretty depressing. I have always daydreamed I was a friend of Percy if I was in the story. But now I was just a big problem blocking Percabeth and the whole demigod people's happy ending.

I'm not smart, not that athletic, and definitely have never saved the whole world from damnation. In fact, _I was the damnation the world was trying to avoid_. I wished I could blame the "other me", but hey…If I were the daughter of one of those creepy grandmas, I would want to escape reality and jump to another world, too.

I screamed through my pillow.

Just how was I going to do this all by myself?

 _Think, Hannah, Think._

I glanced up again, and stared at the poster on the wall in front of me.

The former owner of this bed must've been a little girl, for the poster was featuring My Little Pony.

Pony?

I jumped up, and a camper passing my bed choked on his drink.

 **Chiron. I had to see Chiron.**

* * *

 **AN: Thanx 4 reading! Please review...Or I might stop. (1/2jk)**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

GUYS IM SOOOOO SOORRRRYYYYYY

I HAVENT UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME

FOR THOSE WHO ARE WAITING FOR NEXT CHAPPY I AM JUST SO SORRY

LIFE IS REALLY BUSY RIGHT NOW

BUT I AM ACTUALLY WORKING ON MY FANFIC

YOU GUYS JUST WAIT I CAME UP WITH THESE AWESUM IDEAS BUT I JUST DONT HAVE TIME TO TYPE IT ALL DOWN

IF YOU TIRED OF WAITING I DONT BLAME YA

I HOPE U GUYS UNDERSTAND...

LOVE YOU ALL

I WILL COME BACK

SINCERELY

RIANA V


End file.
